


A visit out of curiosity

by scribbled_handwrite



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbled_handwrite/pseuds/scribbled_handwrite
Summary: Come on! Even in prison must be some happy moments...... I was thinking about Susan’s time in prison. These points:1. Susan is a loving mother and so the child can make her smile (what doesn’t happen in public!).2. I can't believe that Jackson never visited her. Maybe not often, but I think, he did.3. I don't believe that Jackson wasn't curious of his child. Maybe he might not make too much of it, but I’m sure, he wanted to take a glimpse of him.That’s why I wrote this as additional missing scene. It wasn’t meant to be a whole story. It should only be a few sentences to one of my fanart drawings, but finally it became more than expected.
 
  NOTE: It’s a fiction and not intended to be historically accurate!





	

Yes, it was a prison, not a pony farm - dark, dirty and depressing. An unpleasant environment filled with all kind of criminals. Most of them will not leave this place alive.

However, the strict daily routine of the Newgate microcosm gave less opportunity to think about the life that was nothing else than a short reprieve given by the law. It helped, not going mad or making up crazy ideas.

Most of the time, since she has been in prison, Susan has to face practical problems. Just now, she was focused on things far away from the world outside and the sins that brought her here. 

It's been less than three weeks since she gave birth to a healthy boy.

A complete new situation, nobody is really prepared for. Everything has been changed. The child was there and it will be there forever.

She was responsible for him, for this sweet helpless little creature that totally depends on her.

She must feed him, clean him, dress him, comfort him, and keep him busy, being there for him all the time. 

Every unusual cry or reaction of the child panicked her and there was always this terrible uncertainty of doing something wrong.

Connor dictated her everyday life, but she loved him with all her heart.

***

Another ordinary day was over. The inmates locked in their cells.

Susan was nursing Connor. It must be 9 o'clock. This was his time, next will be around midnight.

"You needn't to be greedy, my son. It's all yours", Susan said softly to the smacking child in her arms. The boy did not seem to be impressed by his mother’s words. He went on with the same speed and intensity. Susan shook her head. "You will swallow; cough up half of your meal and cry."

Swallowing and coughing were not unusual, but always a drama. She watched him carefully, hoping to pass the procedure in a proper way and waiting for the moment, Connor has finished. Then he stopped and turned his head away.

"Enough?” Susan asked. The baby yawned extensively. Susan smiled. "Yes, you have enough!"

At this moment, the cell door opened and a voice announced "A visitor Ms. S., ten minutes."

Who could it be at this hour? The doctor? The father? She had not sent for either of them.

Susan covered quickly her bare breast.

"Nothing that I haven't seen before,  darlin'." Jackson stood a few steps away from Susan with the same grinning in his face what has caused all the trouble of her life. 

The irresistible look that always awakes the butterflies swarm in her stomach, that let her heart beat faster and takes her breath away. He was her poison as she was his.

Susan wasn’t sure if she was happy about the visit of her husband, the first one since she has been jailed. The only thing she could think of was that his unexpected presence disturbs the daily evening routine. This could end up – in worst case – in a baby screaming orgy.

Susan has learned this during the last month in the prison’s mother and child wing: Babies can turn from cute little angels into devilish annoying monsters within seconds.

Another thing what makes her uncomfortable with Jacksons visit was that she didn’t feel presentable. Her body was dealing with the removal of the pregnancy vestiges and the reassembling of the old shape. She still found herself ugly and fat.

However, Jackson was here.

Susan sighed and said “Nice to see you.” She got up.

Face to face both didn’t know what comes next.  A hug would be a good idea, but neither the Captain nor Susan was able to touch the other.  So they wasted precious seconds with staring. Finally Jackson said “Your … Ah … Our child is born?”

Susan nodded and looked down to the blanket wrapped something in her arms. “It’s a boy” she said. “I call him Connor.”

“A son” Jackson realised with a certain pride.  He made a step forward and Susan opened the blanket that Jackson could see the baby’s head and hands.  It looked cute and happy like one of these baroque puttos.

“This should be the moment to hold him, right?” Jackson said with a smile.

Susan frowned “he’s full. He will burp up and spit.”

“I don’t care.”

 “Well then.” Susan fetched a burp cloth, handed it over to her husband and requested him to put it on his shoulder. Then she looked down to fathom out Connor’s current mute.  The child was calm, but a little bit grumbling.  He obviously sensed that something was different than usual.

“I think we can take the risk” she said. “Use one hand to hold him and the other one to support his head. He can’t hold it alone yet.”

Jackson nodded and did it cumbersomely what’s normal for the first try.

“No quick movements” Susan recommended before she turned around to give father and son a moment together. She trusted Jackson on this matter and knew that he will hold the boy carefully like a raw egg.  She didn’t want to watch them, because the feelings would overwhelm her and let her cry. Nobody should see such a weakness.  So Susan diverted herself with making herself busy by tidy up the cell.

It was a really strange situation for the Captain.  There was this thing in his arms, a tiny human with a head, ears, eyes, a nose, a mouth, arms, hands, fingers, legs, fee, toes and all the other things. Nothing was missing. He breathed and his heart was beating faster than and adults heart as Jackson noticed. He made him.  That was amazing and unbelievable, at least, from the scientific point of view.

Regarding the emotional aspect, well, the Captain might not make too much of it. He didn’t know him. He met him for the first time. Maybe there was some kind of curiosity, but at last, he did what was expected from him as the father of the child and what seemed to be right.

After a while, Jackson felt a little more confident with the boy and he started to walk around.  First very slowly, then faster. But not for long.

“Ugh!”  Jackson said and wrinkled his nose as he saw baby slobber over his entire vest. “How the hell does the lad manages it to puke only these parts of my clothes that aren’t covered with that damned rag?”

Susan looked at her husband. She could hardly stifle an amused grin. “He’s a very clever little fellow, Matthew.” She stepped forward and put her hand on Connors back between Jackson’s hands. He moved his little finger that he could reach her fingertips. The touch felt like it used to be when they fell in love with each other, when they were free and the world wasn’t sunk into chaos.

A magic and promising moment to get closer, but Connor decided to burp again and spoil another clean part of his father’s clothes.  Then he started to cry. Instinctively, Jackson tried to calm the boy down, without success. He was overburdened with the situation and wanted to get rid of the child.

“Better you take him” he said. Susan took Connor. She cradled, stroked and comforted him, but didn’t succeed either.  The boy has definitively turned into screaming mode.  That could last hours.

Jackson felt helpless and was really happy as the guard appeared and forced him to go.

***

Far beyond the walls of Newgate Captain Jackson could hear the baby cry. “What a terrible tease” he grinned. “No doubt, that’s my boy!”

 

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions to make the story better, please let me know.** _


End file.
